Much Needed Vacation
by blossom13
Summary: Sometimes you just really need a vacation. Ulquiorra and Orihime go on a quick getaway. Finally when they arrive on the island they can let loose. Can Orihime convince Ulquiorra that this was a much needed vacation? Rated M for juicy lemon. OOC .


**Ulquiorra's POV**

After the day's events, Orihime and I headed back to our suite. At first this vacation sounded childish and a waste of my time, but Orhime insisted on me taking some time off after winning a case that I spend three months on. It had me away from home and most of all her. Though I resisted at first, I slowly accepted my time here with her and enjoyed the days, but the realization that our time here was coming to an end. Entering the elevator I pressed the button for our floor. As we waited for our stop, I noticed she was fidgeting; something was bothering her.

"Woman, is something the matter?"

She looked up at me and gave me a smile responding with, "No… it's nothing."

"Do not lie to me woman. I can tell." I answered back.

"Well…"

"Tell me what's wrong, Orihime." I asked gently staring into her eyes.

"I just wanted to say I enjoyed today."

I knew something else was bothering her, but I let it go simply replying, "As did I."

I tore my gaze from her looking at the increasing numbers. We finally reached our floor and walked down the hallway. She silently followed behind me as we made it to our door. I took my hand out of my pocket as I slid the card through the slot granting us access. I opened the door allowing her to enter the room first. The door closed behind us as I switch the lights on. I watched as Orihime slipped off her heals and walked to the room. I walked to the living area slowing loosening my tie placing it on the back of the couch. I check my phone and noticed I had 20 missed messages all from my firm. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh. Taking in the scenery, I was felling slightly uneasy. It was hard to admit, but I enjoyed my time with Orihime and I did not want it to end. I tore my gaze from the window and made my way to the bedroom.

There she sat so innocent with her legs to the side. Her red hair once up in a bun now fell down framing her face oh so perfectly, coming down to her lower back. She looked up at me through her long lashes, keeping me mesmerized in her grey eyes. She gave me a radiant smile filling me with a warm sensation that I grew to love; I could not resist her anymore. I stepped away from the door frame making my way to her. I sat next to her, never taking my eyes away from hers. She broke her gaze from my stare. A blush graced her face as she bit her bottom lip. I place my hand under her chin, making her look at me.

"Woman, you have been acting strange all day, what is-" My words were cut off by her lips crashing upon mines.

It was clear what she wanted, and I was gladly willing to give it to her. She pulled away from me lowering her gaze as if what she did was wrong.

"I've missed you, Ulquiorra."

The realization that she truly was lonely hit full force with her words. I couldn't help but think about my life and how far I'd come. I'd become one of the youngest well know prosecutor and my reputation had spread like wildfire. I never planned on caring for someone or settling down. My dreams were to make the name "Cifer" known and feared. I didn't care for anything else and I'd obliterate anything that got in the way. Everything changed until I met her and I began questioning everything I believed. With this fame, it demanded long office hours and it would subject her to danger. I once told her before that being with me would cause her heart aches, but she reassured me that she would never leave me and was prepared to take the risks. Though she would remind me time and time again, I could not help but think maybe Orihime would realize she deserved something or someone better.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hand touch my face. "Ulquiorra, are you okay?" she asked with concern in her eyes. I took her small hand into mine and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. In that moment her face turned a darker shade of red. The little things always made her blush. I noticed her eyes shift from my eyes to my lips. She licked her full pink lips coating them with saliva, making them glisten. I brought her hand to her side inching my way closer; feeling her breath tickle my face. I could hear her breathing increase as she closed her eyes waiting, but no, I was going to have fun with her tonight. She was going to tell me what she wanted before I gave in. Call it teasing, but a little teasing never hurt anyone.

I came dangerously close to her lips but never delivering. She let out a sigh and then whispered my name with a questioning tone. The way my name flowed through her lips, in need of something made my body heat.

"Yes Orihime?" I said.

Her eyes fluttered open setting; in a small voice she replied, "I… want…" as she trailed off I made my way to the shell of her ear nipping slightly. A small whimpered escaped her mouth making me smirk. Whispering in her ear I wanted to hear her say what she wanted, knowing full well the answer.

"What is that you want?"

I moved my lips along her jaw down her neck, as she allowed me access to devour her but not just yet, I wanted to hear those words.

"I… I…" her hesitation at time was quite annoying and my patience was wearing thin.

"Orhime," I said firmly.

"Ulquiorra I want you."

There they were; those three simple words making me groan. I captured her lips. She raised her head slightly disconnecting out lips. I took it as a sign and planted kisses along her neck nipping lightly on her skin. She let out a soft sigh of content as she placed her arms behind her leaning against them for support. I made my way down her neck and to her collarbone, feeling her push her chest against my body. I took my hand and cupped her cheek gazing into lust filled eyes. I took her lips, kissing her sensually at first, but wanting more. I licked her bottom lip wanting access. She obliged and our tongues met. I'm a man who does not indulge himself in sweets, but one taste of Orihime, I have grown accustomed to her sweetness; like fresh strawberries. It's quite addicting. I took my hand away from her cheek slowly caressed her neck and around to her shoulder moving the strap of her sapphire blue dress down her right arm. I felt her smile against my lips as I continued to kiss her. I went to take off the other strap causing her dress to slightly fall exposing more skin to me. I broke our kiss giving us time to catch our breath. She rested her forehead against mine, biting her lips seductively making me want more.

I whispered to her, "Woman, don't ever leave me," as I pressed my lips upon hers once more.

I knew I had to have her but I wouldn't let my animalist side take over. Tonight I would take her and make her mine nice and slow, sensually. I knew she was a virgin, which gave me great relief, but I knew I had to be gentle with her. Needless to say, I took pride in knowing I would be the only and last man who would feel her touch, gaze upon her body, and feel her warmth as it engulfed me. I broke our kiss and once again made my way down her neck to her chest. I pulled away the fabric that was covering her voluminous breast. Orihime has been insecure with them complaining they were too large, but I loved them. The way they felt in my hands and the feel of them against my face, who could not love them. Time and time again I reassured her and tonight I will finally show her how she does not have to feel insecure about them. They sprang free and were ready for tasting.

I licked one of harden nipples before clamming it with my mouth, causing her to gasp. I made my way to her left breast latching on and sucking. Gliding my hand along the side of her body I cupped her other breast causing her to arch into my touch. Her breathing became shallow as I continued to taunt her breasts. I felt Orihime raise to cup my cheek causing me to stop and look at her. Her eyes were hooded and her lips were parted slightly. Her chest rose up and down as she took in ragged breaths. She brought her lips to mine sealing with a passionate kiss. She slowed the kiss and broke away looking into my emerald green eyes, "I need you Ulquiorra."

Those words reassured me that she was finally ready to take me in fully. After being with her for a year and half, she finally was comfortable with taking our relationship further. There were so many times where I could have taken her, but she was not ready and I respected that even though there were nights she left me with a hard on. But I could finally show her how much I wanted and needed her. I glanced at her once more to make sure that she wanted this and she gave me a slight nod. I took my hand that cupped her breast and guided it to her neck slightly pushing her against the white sheets. I felt her hands slide up my arm as I hovered over her curvaceous body. Her legs widened as I settled between her thighs. I captured her lips never getting tired of feeling them against mine. They were warm and inviting. She moaned against my lips as she felt my growing need in my pants against her core. I wanted to taste her and hear sweet sounds when she came. I broke away from her lips trailing down between her breast and down her midsection. That caused her to giggle slightly making me smirk against her skin.

Reaching my destination, I could smell the sweet, musky aroma of her sex, and my mouth was soon drawn to it. She trembled with anticipation as I kissed and nibbled on her thighs. Moving slowly, I made my way to her center.

Using one of my fingers I slow slide the white lace fabric aside exposing her to me fully. She indeed was wet and ready. I took my tongue and licked slowly up her slit, she gasped. I tasted her sucking on the sensitive bud. I continued as she moved her hips against my movements. Her hands made their way into my hair tugging slightly, keeping me captive between her legs. I took my hand and slowly inserted a fingering inside of her. I heard her scream and I looked up. She was looking at me with hooded eyes mouth parted. I continued to pump my fingers in and out as I held her gaze watching her reaction as I hit her sweet spot. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

I went back in between her legs placing my mouth over her clit as I inserted another finger, stretching her. In and out, up and down, I continued that motion and she bucked and trashed. She was closed I could feel her walls contracting around my fingers, I picked up in tempo.

"Ulq…ui…orra… ahh… I'm…." I groaned against her continuing my assault on her wanting her to cum.

"I'm cumming… I'm cumming."

She gripped the sheets as she came around my fingers and mouth. I lapped every last drop of her sweet nectar placing my hand at her waist to still her movement. I kissed her inner thigh and looked as she caressed her breast bringing her hand to her side of her face. Her face held the expression that was the sexesiest I ever seen. Her eyes were still closed and her head laid to the side as she bit her bottom lip. She was panting as she slid her hands into her hair. I placed my hands at her waist hooking my fingers around the waist band of her panties. She raised her hips slightly allowing me to slide her panties up her leg as she gave me a seductive smile. I discarded them to the side and she came up placing a hand on my chest causing me to go into a standing position. She looked up at me through her lashes and started to rub my aching erection, which was begging to be free from my pants.

I grunted in frustration wanting to feel skin to skin contact. She unbuckled my black slacks and unzipped me. She pushed my slacks along with my boxers down freeing me. Her eyes widen as she finally saw how big I was. I was proud at how well endowed I was and I intended to use it. She looked up at me as if to get permission and I gave her a reassuring smirk. She licked along the side of my shaft causing me to hiss at the sensation. I could feel her hot breath tickling against my skin causing my cock to twitch. She placed her hand at the base of my thick cock and slowly began to stoke it. I throw my head back in pleasure. This must have boosted her confidence because I felt her lick the pre cum that dripped at the top of the head before slowly wrapped her warm lips around it. I couldn't help but let out a groan as she took me into her mouth. I could feel her moan as she sucked me moving in and out taking as much as me as she could. The rest of me was stroked by her delicate hand causing an incredible feeling. I let her suck me loving the sounds she made as she worked me. I couldn't help but place my hands in her hair guiding her movements. She occasionally looked up at me through her lashes making go crazy. I let her name slip off my tongue causing her to grip me tighter and suck faster. I knew she loved seeing me crumble under her touch. I could feel myself losing control, but I couldn't let myself cum, not just yet. I place my hands at her side of her face causing her to stop her sucking and look up at me. I pulled her up and placing my lips to hers, tasting myself on her lips. I step out of my pants and I unbutton my shirt, throwing it to the side all the while keeping my lips on hers.

A chill racked my body momentarily as I meshed our bodies together, loving the way her breast felt pushed against my exposed flesh. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. I laid beside her kissing her loving the way her body rubbed against mind as we explored each other. She then did something unexpected and straddled me. I never knew my innocent Orihime would be so bold. This made me want to taint her. I wanted to mark her finally as my own. I looked up at her with a curious expression. She was blushing furiously, but had that determined look in her eyes which I couldn't resist. She proceeded to take off her dress, sliding it slowing over her head letting it fall to the floor. I looked upon this woman who laid on top of me.

"Beautiful," I said.

Beautiful wasn't the right word, she was exquisite, breathtaking, lovely, MINE. My eyes wandered all over her naked body, I couldn't get enough of looking at her. I explored her body feeling her breasts, her smooth skin beneath my finger tips. I couldn't help myself; I needed to be inside her at this very moment. She rubbed herself against me coating me with her wetness.

" Orihime." It took everything in me not to ravish her, to thrust into her hard and rough. I let her take the lead. I looked into her eyes as I felt her hands grab me and rub against her entrance. In that moment I could feel myself sink into her. We both let out a groan as I filled her with my cock. She took all of me slowly and stilled as she placed her hands on my chest growing accustom to my size. She let out a shudder as her eyes closed.

"Ulquiorra… you're inside me."

I closed my eyes in that moment taking in the fact that we were finally connected and the way her walls clenched around me. This must be what heaven is like I thought. She slowly started to move her hips. Up and down she rode me. She leaned forward slightly giving me access to her breast as I sucked on her nipples.

She pushed her hands on my chest causing me to lay back on the bed as she threw her head back increasing her motions. I place my hands at her hips griping her skin. Our breathings turned to panting as she rode me. I brought my left hand to her lips tracing my thumb over them and she took it into her mouth. I could feel her tongue circle and suck like she did my cock just moments before. It was the most erotic thing. I pulled my thumb out of her mouth placing my hand back to her hips. Our hips moved in sync, she met my thrust at perfect tempo.

" Ulquiorra.. I feel it… ahh…"

Her hands went to leave my chest and she went to place them at my side but I captured them and intertwined our fingers together. She brought my hands over my head and lowered herself once again.

" Ulquiorra… I'm… cuming again…"

I thrusted faster into her, "Cum for me Orihime."

I felt her tighten around me as she came over my cock. Her body trembled as her orgasm racked her. I slowed my thrust and kissed her as I slowly rose up flipping her onto her back. I took the site of her underneath me. Her hair sprawled over the sheets. Some strands clung to her face and shoulder due to sweat. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body. As well as mine. Our eyes met and she breathe out the words, "I love you,"

I thrusted into her in one swift movement. She threw her head back. Very slowly, I withdrew about half way, and then, just as slowly, pushed myself inside her again. We had all the time in the world and we both wanted this, our first lovemaking, to last. We moved together, my slow thrusts answered by the luxurious movement of her hips to meet me.

For the next few moments, there was only me and Orihime. Everything else faded away. My job. My worries. I knew in that instant that everything was going to be fine. That no matter what else happened, Orihime would be there for me. And for the first time, I trusted someone else to take care of me.

Not because I needed to be taken care of. Not because she had everything I seemed to be lacking. But because the two of us complimented one another. We seemed to fit together perfectly. Physically. Emotionally.

My thoughts were broken by her shocking works, "Ulquiorra… harder…" she managed to say.

Did I just hear that correctly? She wanted me to give it to her harder? How could I not, I would give whatever she wanted. My animal side was surfacing and I wouldn't deny the hunger. I ceased my movement momentarily as I changed position. I came to a kneeling position taking one of her leg resting it on my shoulder and her other wrapped around my thigh. I thusted harder causing her to scream out louder. I penetrated hard and deep giving her everything I had.

"I will be the first and last man to bury himself within you?" I said in between thrusts.

"Ulquiorra." She tried to hide her embarrassment which only made me smirk.

Within minutes another orgasm racked her body, but I was far from done. I placed her leg to the sided hovering above her as I continued to pump in and out of her. Wrapping her legs around me, she laced her fingers into my hair as I could feel her other hand move along my back. Her nails dug into my back heightening the pleasure with pain. I captured her lips, biting her bottom lip, while squeezing her behind as I gave her deep thrusts. The sound of her wetness and our bodies smacking together contributed to my build up.

"You're so wet and tight I don't know how much longer I can last."

This caused her to grip my hair tighter and hold onto me. I could feel myself slipping as my movements became erratic. Her angelic voice screamed my name as I could feel her reaching climax.

"Cum with me," she pleaded over and over again before I felt her clamp down on me. I continued in and out in and she whispered oh so softly, "make me yours." In that moment I lost it and I thrusted fully inside her releasing my hot seed into her. I continued to thrust until every drop was inside her, filling her up. I looked down at her for a moment, breathing heavily, as she continued to spasm around my semi-hard cock, and then pulled out, making us both moan at the lost. Lying beside her I pulled her body against mine. I brushed my lips over hers gently. I looked into her eyes tenderly and said, "I love you too Orihime."

With my words her eyes began to tear as a smile graced her face. A lone tear escaped, falling down her cheek. I cupped her cheek wiping her tear with my thumb.

"Thank You Ulquiorra." She said as she snuggled closer to my body. I stoked her hair as she slowly drifted to sleep. I laid there looking at this beautiful creature that was curled besides me thinking, I could never let her go. I placed one last kiss upon her head as sleep too took me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
